Light of Life
by Lacus Klein
Summary: Tatsumi realizes that the little things make the best memories.


Light of Life

By: Lacus Kleinpar

Disclaimers: Don't own any Yami characters. Just writing for pure entertainment purposes.

Summery: Sometimes the best things in life are unexpected gifts.

Tatsumi sat back in his armchair and looked over the files in front of him. He'd brought his work home instead of staying late since Watari was out on a case with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He couldn't just leave someone home alone like this. But even in the quiet, he found it hard to concentrate. For some reason tonight, his mind of filled with thoughts of the past. So, setting the papers aside on the table, he decided to take a break. And with it, he closed his eyes, remembering things that would now be etched into his mind forever.

Thirty years had passed since that first meeting he'd had with the blond scientist he'd come to know as Yutaka Watari. At first, he had seemed like every other meeting he'd had when new Shinigami arrived in their division. At that time, he'd resigned himself to watching over Tsuzuki, still haboring the feelings of unrequited love. Watari was just another face in the crowd he delt with everyday.

But then, something happened that changed his perspective. It started shortly after the incident in Kyoto, when the blond scientist walked into his office after hours with the intent of telling him something important. Tatsumi himself had been immursing himself in work, trying to ignore the signs of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's new relationship. It had seemed such a heart break, but at the same time, it had warmed his heart. Tsuzuki had someone would understood him. He would finally be happy. Even if he was left out in the cold, Tatsumi told himself that it was worth it. Tsuzuki was happy. That was all that mattered.

The funny thing was, Watari seemed to have caught onto the emotions he'd been trying so hard to keep to himself. And he actually confronted him about it. Tatsumi himself denied it heatedly at first, convinced that the man was just trying to play on his already shattered emotions. Outside, he may have been stone. But on the inside, he was still trying to pick up the pieces.

Then Watari said those three words. The three words Seiichiro Tatsumi never expected to hear from anyone. I love you. Watari said it so easily, yet his eyes were filled with tears. Tatsumi just stared at him for a moment. Looking back, he knew that nothing could've ever prepared him for that. But in the end, it was a memory he'd come to treasure. It was the moment his life had begun to change.

Tatsumi smiled as he thought about the happy smile Watari had given him when he'd finally agreed to the relationship. He'd only agreed to give it a try, but that was enough for Watari. He'd seemed thrilled just for the chance to be with him. And slowly, Tatsumi began to realize that he'd found joy in being with Watari. Everytime he smiled, it made his heart warm. Watari was beautiful in so many ways. His looks, his personality. For a while, Tatsumi wondered if he'd simply dreamed him up. A desire in his heart that he'd somehow tried to make into reality. But Watari would always remind him that he was real, and always was there.

Eventually, they decided to marry. Even though the Ministry refused to honor it, they wore rings and promised vows. Tatsumi thought he would never be happier, even if there were others against it. Watari kept telling him that it didn't matter what they said. They mattered, and that was all. Holding his hand up, Tatsumi looked at the gold band around his finger. Sighing, he laid back and stared at it a while longer.

A small sound made him look over at the hall after a few minutes. Wiping her eyes, a little blond haired girl yawned. "Daddy?" she whispered.par par "Myobi, what are you doing up?" Tatsumi asked as she came over and crawled up on his lap.

"I couldn't sleep. Is Papa back?" the child asked, curling up against him.

"Not yet. He'll be home soon." Tatsumi said, patting her head with a gentle smile.par par The two year old smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. Tatsumi held her and leaned back again. Myobi had been the surprise he'd never expected. Watari had mentioned wanting a child, but he didn't tell him that he intended for them to have one. That was, not until he annouced that he was pregnant. Tatsumi still chuckled a little at the memory. Watari had planned it all, perfecting a potion to give him the ability to conceive and carry a child. And within nine months, Myobi was born.

Having a baby changed everything for them. Suddenly, it was like their lives were complete. And Tatsumi found contentment he'd never imagined possible. Even now, with her falling asleep against him, he felt it. This was home. This was where he belonged.

Watari had called earlier that evening, saying he'd be home the next day. Tatsumi looked forward to it, ready to see their small family together again. He had to smile to himself though. In the past, he would never have thought he could have so much. But yet, he'd managed to move on. He'd found real love, had a precious angel laid against him, and a future to look forward to. And he knew that no matter what happened now, the three of them would be able to face it together.

End

Comments: Well, did anyone like it? It was short, but I actually did it as an experiment of sorts. Anyone want to hear more of Myobi and how her parents got together? I may write all of that, if people like this. Reviews?


End file.
